Hacking the System
by Mad Mistress of Death
Summary: In a post-apocalyptic world, a doctor leads his family and others to a mountain that has rare working technology and starts to build a small government. Though paradise to many, Edward soon learns that the mountain is full of secrets...


Shocking. Amazing. Miracle. Incurable. Deadly.

I have been called many things these last fifteen years. I am a carrier to a disease that has wiped out millions. The disease lays dormant in my cells, like a cancer, a ticking bomb that I'm only slightly immune to it's blast. As far as I have been told, there were only three other's like me in the entire world. But any news about them stopped six years ago.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen was my only source of news from up top, but he hasn't been down in two weeks. I must say that I'm worried, he's never been gone for this long. I rationing out my already meager food supply. I've lost enough weight to most likely be on one of the commercials for the starving people of third world countries. I'm not just worried about him because he gives me my food supply, but he is the whole reason why I'm still alive.

When the disease first broke out, people immediately started to drop like flies. Doctors were comparing it to the black plague, but as gruesome as black plague stories sounded, they were nothing to compared to what the disease actively was.

First it's spread by touch. Within twelve hours of touching someone who carries the disease, you're body feels like it's on fire. You become delusional and the only thing you can feel is the fire. Your body stays in this state for three days, then you wake up. Your eyes are red because of the blood vessels popped during the three days. But aside from that, it feels like you're stronger than ever. And you are, for a while.

"_James?" I tried pushing myself through the crowd of people, like a fish going up stream. "James!" I had to find him, I needed him. "JAMES?"_

Something woke me up, but I couldn't move. Not that I wanted to, I was comfortable in the state I was in. Nothing bothering me, I could sleep as long as I wanted. Only occasionally I would get up and run a simple test, but other than that, I slept. Nothing I really could do besides that really. I needed to conserve my energy.

I felt it again and really woke up. Someone was here. Quickly, I turned on the cameras. Sure enough, there were people entering in the mountain. And not just one or two, but dozens. The largest amount of people I've seen since the Red Plague break out. The only people I've seen since… I brushed the thought away. I needed to concentrate.

Slowly, the power started to kick on. I allowed more lights to flicker on, leading the people towards the center of the mountain, to their new home. My new wards. It's my duty to watch over them now. Ensure they're survival. Protecting them from others, and me.

C POV

It took everyone nearly three hours to succumb to exhaustion. It had been a long and tiring trip back to the mountain. Despite our losses, I'm actually surprised at the number I was able to bring. I walked up the stairs and into the main systems room. I felt a small smile tug at my lips as I remembered the fond memories of my time here from before. Everything was the same here, but it all felt somewhat smaller to me now.

"Bella, can you hear me?"

"It's been a long time, Carlisle." A feminine voice filled the room. My smile grew bigger.

"Nearly 20 years, I reckon."

"22 years, 1 month, 10 days, 11 hours and 59 minutes." Bella's voice was informative and indifferent.

"Aw, you kept count. Are you telling me that you missed me, Bella?"With my teasing the familiar feeling of home washed over me. It was good to be back.

BPOV

Carlisle's question caught me off guard. Did I miss him? The extremely irritating, aggravating, angst ridden boy who I had to all but beat his education into him? I paused as I looked at him now. He wasn't the boy who wandered into the mountain accidently during a blizzard. He was now a man. The man that he had left as, and so much more. The outside world had taken it's hold on him.

"Yes." Surprise and shocked were evident on his face that I admitted my feelings. I took a deep breath and regained my composer. "You're body is showing signs of fatigue, Carlisle. I must insist that you get you're rest. You've done well. You succeeded, Carlisle. Now, your duties are not over yet, but for now, let me take over. You'll be safe tonight. Don't worry about a thing."

"Thank you, Bella." The sincerity and weariness from his voice shot through me. I started turning off most of the lights, but keeping it dim in places where people were. Then I moved on to turning on some of the larger systems that took a longer time to wake up and perform at they're fullest capacity. It took me all night to get everything prepare for the new colony, so that when they wake, they'd have a brighter future than the dark past that they left behind.

A/N: Hey, this story really needs a beta, and some one who can help me over come writer's block. Please help? haha

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor Jeremiah, but the splicing and twisting of the two for this plot is all mine. :P


End file.
